


Ballad of the Serpent and the Dove

by mostvillainsneedhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ballads, But whatever, Cas TECHNICALLY falls, Cas cries in this, Chuck as God, Demon!Dean, Emotionally Repressed Dean, First written work posted, Forbidden Love, Good guy God, Inspired by Art, Is Demon!Dean even an AU anymore?, Just gonna say this is a, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Technically it's my art, angel!cas - Freeform, fallen!cas, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostvillainsneedhugs/pseuds/mostvillainsneedhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of an Angel,<br/>beautiful and dressed in light,<br/>who longed for a Demon<br/>in the way that a lover might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of the Serpent and the Dove

BALLAD OF AN ANGEL WHO LONGED FOR DARKNESS AND A DEVIL WHO YEARNED FOR LIGHT

This is the story of an Angel,  
beautiful and dressed in light,  
who longed for a Demon  
in the way that a lover might.  
Behind the gates of Paradise  
he lived in constant fright  
that the Holy Spirit might find him  
reveling in another's dark sight.  
But he felt the pain was worth the fear  
if only in the night  
he might meet his lover's cruel gaze  
and watch his smile bright.

This is the story of a Demon,  
tall, handsome, cold, and dark,  
who met a heavenly Angel  
and for him would give his heart.  
This Demon became a Lover's Fool,  
and in Hell began to start  
finding light in the darkest souls.  
He helped them to depart  
to the gates of Heaven above  
which were held apart  
hoping to see his shining face  
and steal away his heart.

They held their affair in secret  
as forbidden lovers may do,  
and as time traveled on  
and the numbered minutes flew  
entwined in each other's arms,  
from his Demon came words so true  
as he murmured in angelic ears,  
"I think I need you."  
And from his time in Paradise  
the blissful Angel knew,  
that a love like this was so rare,  
and so he whispered, "I love you, too."

So for many years,  
their love they had to hide.  
The Snake courted the Dove  
and they hid their feelings inside.  
And the Snake awaited the day  
he could take the Dove to his side.  
But the pressure began to break the Dove,  
so away from his lover he shied,  
and back to Hell, the Serpent went,  
and for the first time he cried.  
The sounds of his sorrow reached the Angel,  
and he felt as if his soul had died.

And in the deepest pit of Hell,  
the Demon began to pine.  
Turning away to the darkness,  
away from the light's pure shine,  
around his broken heart.  
anger, like a poisonous vine,  
grew until it strangled  
his soul with its bitter wine.  
And from the Demon's cold eyes  
tears poured like stinging brine,  
and the Devil thought of his Angel  
and sighed, "He is no longer mine."

The Angel on Heaven's white clouds,  
began to feel a desire so dark.  
He longed for her Devil's burning touch  
and the iciness of his mark.  
For the first time he noticed  
the chill in his heart.  
As dawn rose over the celestial city,  
and the Son was summoned by a crying lark,  
he ripped away his heavenly halo,  
and his exposed head stood stark.  
And the Herald Angels began to sing,  
the arrival of the Lord of Lords, "Hark!"

And God Almighty who reigns on high  
stood before the Angel in all His grace,  
took his no longer innocent hands,  
and wiped the tainted tears from his face.  
He comforted him in His terrible voice,  
and sent him with much haste  
down to the plains of fire and brimstone,  
where with no time to waste,  
he burst through the doors of Hell  
relishing the darkness' pungent taste.  
He found his Lover weeping,  
and his heart longed for demonic embrace.

The Demon did not recognize his Love,  
not even as he came so near.  
Completely disbelieving was he,  
even when whispered in his ear,  
"We can be together now.  
"We have no more to fear,"  
But he began to glare at him,  
and reduced the Angel to tears.  
As he cried the Demon studied him,  
and his mouth turned to a sneer.  
"Your deceit has no more power, Sweet Angel."  
And he turned away, his conscience clear.

The Angel fell to his knees clasping his hands.  
"You're doubting me just as you should.  
I've given you reasons to turn me away,  
but if I only could  
I would take my cruel words back."  
His demon turned from him, as stiff as wood,  
and the Angel sobbed, "Look at you there.  
I'd give my immortal life for you, you know I would.  
How cruel you are to shun me."  
The Demon laughed, and haughtily stood,  
over his weeping angel and spoke:  
"Your begging does you no good.

"Lying Angel, why do you beg now?  
I offered you my soul, my remorse.  
When you abandoned me  
you took away the source  
of hope that I could love.  
You blew my sails off course,  
but you still come back to torture me.  
So why must you force  
my unloving heart?"  
The Demon’s voice grew hoarse.  
"Go now. Keep your love and  
remove yourself from Hell's inner doors."

The Angel stood,  
and ripped himself from his cruel gaze.  
"It's true," he said,  
"the time has come when we should part ways."  
And then he ran to the realms of earth,  
where for many days  
he wandered hopeless and hollow,  
without the strength to raise  
himself as she stumbled in circles,  
lost in Heartbreak's Maze.  
And only when the sky bled crimson  
did he awaken from her sorrowful daze.

The Demon watched his Angel depart,  
his soul filled with despair.  
And as he left his sight,  
he found his chest crushed for air.  
The Demon felt so empty,  
with all his emotions laid out so bare.  
He had never loved before,  
and had never learned to share.  
As the white light began to fade  
He thought that it wasn't fair,  
that it cost so much to love  
and it hurt so much to dare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WRITTEN work published on AO3. I had an account on FF.net under a different name, but it's long since abandoned.
> 
> This was inspired by a piece of fan art that I hope you will all check out!
> 
> http://mostvillainsneedart.deviantart.com/art/Demon-Dean-and-Angel-Cas-463759262


End file.
